Twister
by abstractwhisk
Summary: Bug and Nigel play a game. Twister. Pure BN fluff. 1shot.


**A/N: Pure unbeta-ed Bug/Nigel fluff. Disclaimer: Not mine. **

"Lookit what I found Buggles!" Bug looked over the top of his book at Nigel, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. Compared to his significant other he looked like he was positively oozing with maturity, especially seeing what Nigel was holding.

"Twister," he said with some skepticism, for he had never really liked the game, "Good for you." With that he went back to his book. Nigel wasn't at all swayed.

"Don't you want to play?" he asked, and Bug didn't even look up this time.

"No." he said firmly.

"Please?" Nigel tried again.

"No." Bug repeated, a little louder.

"You don't really want to spend such a fine evening reading-" Nigel picked up Bug's book and looked at the title, "The Life of the June Bug, do you?"

"Actually I do," Bug replied, snatching his book back.

"But Buggles-"

"If I play, will you leave me alone and let me read?" Bug asked exasperatedly and Nigel grinned.

"Course I will, luv!" he said. Bug sighed resignedly.

"Set up the mat."

It was only a couple of minutes before Bug pointed out the obvious problem.

"We don't have anyone to spin the spinner," he said, 'Oh well I'll just go re-"

"Don't be daft," Nigel laughed, "I'll do it as we go." Bug grimaced, doing his best to let Nigel know just how much he didn't want to do this.

"Okay luv, right foot yellow." The game was on.

cjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjc

Nigel flicked the spinner with his tow, peering over his shoulder to see where it landed.

"Left hand blue," he said, shifting slightly to the easy spot, well, easy for him at least.

"Crap," muttered Bug, not at all in such a comfortable position. They had learned early on that Nigel, having such longer limbs, was at the advantage.

"Trouble, luv?" Nigel asked, and Bug shook his head, finally getting his hand to the designated spot.

"Just keep going," Bug grumbled, and Nigel obliged.

cjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjc

"Right hand green," Nigel called out. As the game progressed their positions had gotten far more complicated, and they were beginning to look more and more like the picture on the box.

"Uh-oh," said Nigel suddenly, and it was Bug's turn to smirk.

"Can't take it anymore?" he asked.

"You wish," Nigel replied quickly, "I just- can't reach the spinner- anymore." Bug looked around for it, finally spotting it near his foot.

"I might be able to. Hold on-" he said, "If I can just- ow!" With that, they both fell, and landed intertwined with each other. Nigel for the most part, landed on top of Bug, who was pinned down by the larger man. He quickly shifted most of his weight off of his lover.

"Come here often, luv?" he joked, and Bug suddenly didn't mind having his personal space so immensely invaded. He reached up, and tucked a strand of hair behind Nigel's ear for him.

"Hey guys," came a rather familiar, female voice, "Wow- um- am I interrupting something? The door was unlocked so-"

"Jordan?!" Bug yelped, jumping to his feet, "We were just- No! I mean- Nigel just came over to, uh, my place with this infernal game, and wanted to play, so…" He gestured feebly at the box and mat on the floor.

"Oh," said Jordan, nodding, "Right. I haven't played Twister in years. Mind if I join in?" She was already slipping her shoes off.

"No!" said Bug, "I mean, we can't. Nigel was- was just leaving." He shot a look at his lover, who finally got off the floor.

"I was?" he asked, obviously not catching on. Bug elbowed him, "I mean, I was, yeah."

"Aw, C'mon Nige, stay and play with us," Jordan pleaded playfully.

"Er, sorry luv, no can do," he stuttered, "I've got to- uh, go do- stuff."

"Fine," announced Jordan, "Bug and I will just play without you."

"But- it's- it's his game, so…he'll have to take it with him," said Bug hurriedly, "So uh, you better go. See you later Jordan. I'll help you clean this up, Nigel," and with that he led her forcefully out the door. As soon as she was gone, he let out a big sigh of relief.

"That was close," he said, and Nigel looked him over.

"I don't see why we're hiding it, luv. They'll find out I moved in soon enough," he pointed out.

"I dunno," said Bug, grabbing the twister mat, and stuffing it haphazardly into the box. Nigel came over with the lid, their hands brushing briefly as he put it on. They both sat back down on the couch, Nigel resting his arm around Bug's shoulders, Bug's hand sitting comfortably on Nigel's knee.

"So do you still want me to leave you alone?" Nigel asked, now rubbing small circles into his lover's tense shoulder. Bug looked up at him, smiling.

"We never really decided a winner…so what do you think?"


End file.
